The fabrication of large area, ultra thin, high quality, single crystal silicon sheets is needed in the semiconductor industry. Technology companies that use or produce thin sheets of single crystal silicon require improvements in these silicon products. What is needed is a method that can produce defect-free silicon sheets with high throughput and at a very competitive cost, in addition to resultant sheets with larger surface areas and an order of magnitude smaller thickness levels than any existing, competing technique.